FOLLOW YOUR HEART
by AlphaChica
Summary: Jess has a twin brother and friend that are sent to stay at Stars Hollow and a tight friendship is formed between the Gilmore girls and them. Jess, Mike, and Brad help Rory through many things in life including get the love of her life. RT Now Complete
1. Rory? No its Daisy, Elizabeth, and Julie...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FOLLOW YOUR HEART 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cold sweat broke out on Rory's forehead as she shot up in her bed, and looked around her room.  She then remembered the reason for her to be up, the dream.  It was the night after the play _Romeo and Juliet_ was performed, a few short hours ago Tristan DuGray told her goodbye, and only her she didn't understand why he sought her out, out of everyone at Chilton Henry and Tristan had been best friends before he started hangout with Duncan and Bowman, and none of his old girlfriends but he chose to tell her goodbye before he left.  The two phrases that he told her before he left were echoing through her mind, it wasn't just the dream "I'll kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend is watching," and "Take care of yourself Mary," hugged her pillow to herself and thought about the rest of the day after the play.

**`*` Flashback `*`**

After the play Dean badgered her about Tristan and drove back to Stars Hollow with a smug smile on his face that Rory wanted to smack after she told him Tristan was sent to military school.  He dropped her off at Luke's and went to the market to work.

**~Luke's Diner~**

 Rory was still in her Juliet costume when she stumbled into the diner and sat down on a stool and laid her head on the counter and laid her head on the counter and said, "hit me and keep em coming."

"Sorry Juliet but you took a wrong turn on Highway 47," said a deep masculine voice.

"Jess Thomas Mariano, I need coffee now and you………" she trailed off when she realized that she wasn't talking to Jess. This man had the same eyes as Jess, but his twinkled and he was about the same height as Jess, and had light brown hair instead of black, and his attitude was friendly while Jess's screamed back-off.  "Who the hell are you?" she asked before screaming "Jess."

"What the fuck woman?" asked Jess coming out of the kitchen.

"Who is this?" she asked pointing at the man next to him.

"My brother," he answered pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Your what?" she asked shocked.

"Fraternal twin, Michael Timothy Mariano, Mike for short" said Mike.

"Oh," she stated simply taking a sip of her coffee.

"What another surprise?" Jess asked.

"Keep em coming," said Rory setting down her cup.

"My brother, and our best friend Brad are going to stay here in Stars Hollow," said Jess "Brad is around here somewhere."

"Yo, someone say my name?" asked a man who was about the same height as Jess and Mike, but had mischievous gray eyes and dark brown almost black hair.

"Brandon Gene Mackey," said Jess, "guys this is Loralai Leigh Gilmore, known as Rory."

"Heard much about you," said Mike kissing her hand, "mind if I call you Juliet?"

"No not at all," said Rory smiling.

"I'll think of a name for you later," said Brad kissing her other hand.

Rory smiled again "I like you two, where's Luke?"

"He is at an obligatory conference for diner owners in Boston for two whole weeks, and left the diner in our capable hands," said Mike.

"Hope you guys are good cooks," said Rory.

"You will find out soon enough," said Brad.

"Why that look in on your face?" asked Mike.

"You look like the coffee machine broke or something," said Jess but was startled when he looked in her tear filled eyes "hey what's wrong?" he went to the other side of the counter and held her.

"I kissed Paris and he..he..he.." said Rory running out of the diner.

"What the hell?" he asked to her retreating back. 

 Loralai and Sookie walked in at that moment.

"Where is Rory? Hey Jess, Mike, Brad," said Loralai (She was introduced to them while Rory was rehearsing in the morning).

"She went home," said Mike.

"Why did she kiss Paris?" asked Jess Puzzled, Loralai and Sookie burst out laughing.

"She played Romeo," said Loralai.

"Why?' asked Jess.

"Dunno, can we get something to eat please?" asked Loralai.

By the time Loralai came home Rory had finished crying and was in bed.

**`*`End Flashback`*`**

Rory grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house not that it was one in the morning or that she was wearing a sports bra and very short, shorts in the middle of October.  She climbed up the window that led to Luke's apartment and unlocked it someone grabbed her waist and she screamed, someone else turned on the light.

"Brad its Rory," said Jess.

"No shit Sherlock, that is why I let go of her," said Brad.

"You can't be walking alone on the streets at one in the morning," said Mike tucking in a piece of hair that came loose off her ponytail.

"I'll be fine since the only criminal in Stars Hollow is in this room," said Rory.

"What's wrong?" asked Mike.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" asked Brad.

"If bag-boy did something I swear to God that I'll kill him," said Jess.

"No not Dean, he left, oh my God, why do I feel this way, why do I care that he got shipped off to a goddamn military school in North Carolina?" asked Rory in hysterics.

"Who got shipped to North Carolina?" asked Brad.

"Did you just swear?" asked Jess amazed.

"Calm down then talk," said Mike.

Rory told them everything starting from her first day at Chilton to what happened a few short hours ago.

"Daisy," said Jess.

"Elizabeth," said Brad.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rory sniffling.

"You know how we were talking about nicknames?" asked Brad.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"Well I call you Juliet and Tristan's Romeo right?" asked Mike.

"Right," said Rory.

"You are Elizabeth from Pride and Prejudice while Tristan is Darcy," said Brad.

"And you are Darcy while Tristan is Catsby," said Jess.

"So I get a nickname from each one of you guys how sweet," said Rory laying her head down in Brad's lap.

"Moreover it will make bag-boy blow his top when he finds out you are friends with us, and that we have nickname for you," said Jess.

"I'm breaking up with him as soon as possible," said Rory closing her eyes.

"Good night," whispered the guys before drifting to sleep as well.

After that night there was no night the Rory slept alone, the whole town frowned upon the fact that the three guys always crashed at Loralai's after the two weeks.

Loralai took a great liking to all three of the guys, they became part of the innermost circle of friends that the two Gilmore girls had created.

They were always there for Loralai, Sookie, and Lane and of course Rory, they even endured some of the weekly dinners with Richard and Emily and both loved the three boys.

NEXT CHAPTER DEAN AND RORY BREAK UP.

WILL RORY GIVE UP ON TRISTAN AND FOLLOW A ROMANCE WITH ONE OF THE GUYS?  FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Gatsby, Darcy, and Romeo, he is back

This is in response to some reviews that I received.

ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? HELL YAH THIS IS GOING TO BE A TRORY ALL THE WAY BUT BE WARNED THAT SOME ACTIONS THAT TAKE PLACE BETWEEN THE FOUR WILL SOUND ROMANTIC.

Now that that is out of the way enjoy this next chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FOLLOW YOUR HEART

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been a week since the breakdown that happened at Luke's apartment and Rory was getting out of the bus.

"Hey Rory," said Dean.

"Hey," forced out Rory "we need to talk."

"Okay," said Dean smiling.

"I want to break up," she blurted out.

"WHAT?" shouted Dean.

"Things haven't been right with us for a long time Dean, you get jealous if I even look at another guy and yesterday you were forcing me to choose between Jess, Mike, and Brad or you," said Rory "I love them, and I thought I loved you but I don't." 

"Rory you can't do this to us, please I still love you and I want you Rory, I need you," pleaded Dean.

"This is for the best Dean," said Rory walking away.

"This isn't over Rory, I will get you back," yelled Dean at her retreating back but she just walked on.

*^*^*^Six Months Later*^*^*^

"GET UP," screeched someone in the Gilmore house and five teenagers shot out of bed.

"He he, got you again," said Loralai hopping (A/N Yes hopping) away.

"We so have to make her cut back on the caffeine," grumbled Lane.

"We can sleep but Rory has school," said Mike.

"Then tell her to wake up and go to school," said Jess.

"Lizzy wakey wakey," said Brad.

"Fuck off," she mumbled before turning over.

"Babe its 6:30 and you have school," said Loralai from the doorway.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Rory before jumping up and dashing to the bathroom.

"I'll take her," said Mike.

"Goodnight," said Lane falling back asleep.

Rory is in and out of the shower in ten minutes and is ready in 20 minutes, it was now 6:55 and Loralai screamed, "no the coffee machine won't produce anymore coffee,"

"WHAT," screamed Rory "no, we have no time to go the Luke's."

"Come on, I'll drive or you'll be late," said Mike now wearing baggy shorts and a wife beater.

"Okay," said Rory.

Jess and Mike's father gave them a Black Mustang Cobra for their seventeenth birthday.

Mike pulled into the Chilton parking lot, got out and let out a sigh of relief, "we're here and with ten minutes to spare," he was aware of some girls giving him appreciative looks. 

"I'm sure Luke is going to be happy about the ticket you got," said Rory getting out of the passenger side.

"Hey this was only my fifth, Jess has like ten hey what's with crowd there?" asked Mike pointing at another section of the parking lot.

What she saw made her heart stop "Tristan's back," she whispered.

"No kidding," he said "and on a day you haven't had coffee yet."

"So not funny," said Rory.

"Why don't we celebrate, your grandparents gone for three weeks and spring break for two weeks it will be fun.  We'll do some thing to Kirk, piss off Taylor, get wasted," said Mike.

"Yes except the wasted part, no way in hell am I getting wasted in Stars Hollow," said Rory.

"We'll do it at your house," said Mike "Loralai will be more than happy to see you actually get wasted."

"No drugs," said Rory.

"You know that we have never did anything except a few joints," said Mike.

"Fine," said Rory.

"Hey don't I get a kiss for the ticket," said Mike eyes sparkling.

"I know what you are trying to do," said Rory turning around and smirking.

"What? All I'm asking for is an innocent kiss," said Mike "and to make Tristan jealous I can feel the death glares."

"Fine," said Rory "how can you be sure that he will be jealous?"

"Okay you might think that this is totally weird but you know how when we spent two weeks of winter break in New York you, me, Lane, Jess, and Brad?" asked Mike, Rory nodded

"Well you know how Sarah my girlfriend and Cami Brad's girlfriend thought you how to look at a guy out of the corner of your eyes and not get caught do it?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Do that," said Mike she did.

"Holy crap he is so totally glaring at us," she said.

"Yeah that is why I say that he is jealous," said Mike.

"Well I have to go," said Rory.

"Hey forgot the kiss," said Mike.

Rory lightly kissed Mike and went into the school.

"Looks like Rory has a new boyfriend," said Madeline.

"This one looks experienced, guess she won't stay a Mary for long," said Louise.

"We don't care about her, we have to get to class," said Paris.

~*~ English Class~*~

Rory was sitting there classroom reading, there was still fifteen minutes left of lunch and she didn't hear someone come into the room and lock the door she was reminiscing of a memory that happened about a month ago.

_Loralai had finally broken down and gotten a tattoo a heart with an arrow through it, and Rory and Lane decided to get tattoos too. (A/N I know they won't but this is FANFIC) Lane got the Korean symbol (A/N I'm assuming that they a Korean symbol for love) of love tattooed on her ankle and Rory who couldn't decide between a butterfly on the small of her back or splashing dolphin on her ankle go both, both also go belly button piercing.  It was seven at night at Luke's and absolutely no one was there, Loralai and Luke kicked them out of the house and doing God knows what.  They have been that way for three months, from the time Luke came clean one day about her feeling when he kissed her in the diner in front of everyone.  So Lane, Rory, Jess, Mike and Brad being bored decided to play a game of truth or dare. It was Rory's turn first._

_"Okay, Truth or Dare?" asked Lane._

_"I just got two tattoos today so hit me with a dare," said Rory._

_"We dare you to get a tattoo," said Mike his eyes gleaming._

_"Okay," said Rory kind of puzzled._

_"There are conditions," added Lane._

_"It has to be a heart," said Brad._

_"With Tristan's name inside it," said Jess Rory gasped._

_"It doesn't have to be big only an inch or so," said Lane._

_"What is the other option?" asked Rory almost in fear._

_"Go on the Chilton PA system and declare your undying love for the headmaster," said Mike._

_"Fine," said Rory in a very shaky voice and then brightened "anywhere?"_

_"Um, sure why not," said Brad._

_"Okay," said Rory perkily that brought weird looks from the four people around the table._

_"Where exactly are you getting this thing?" asked Jess dreading the answer._

_"On my bikini line," said Rory grinning devilishly "also strategically placed so no one will actually see it unless I show them."_

_"No the whole point was to make him look at it and ask questions," whined Lane._

_"But you guys said that I can get it any where," argued Rory._

_"She does have a point," said Brad._

_"HA," said Rory._

She was shaken out of her reverie by the person who came into the room, "Mary," said Tristan.

Rory immediately jerked her head from the window and faced him and let her eyes roam his body.  She always knew that he had a good body but he looked better than he left Military School apparently worked well, "Tristan, good to see you again," said Rory standing up.

"How good Mary?" he asked but before she could answer his lips crushed down on hers and all senses left and she surrendered to the kiss his tongue slipped into hers and to his immense surprise she responded to it eagerly, in the end he was the one to pull away "wow, that was wow."

"Yeah I know," smiled Rory.

"So are we going to talk about it?" asked Tristan sounding hopeful but Rory decided to keep him on the leash a little longer.

"What is there to talk about?" asked Rory.

"Well we just kissed," said Tristan.

"So? I haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you," said Rory.

"You missed me?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah," said Rory and under her breath said 'you don't know how much.'

Just then people started coming in.

"Okay class now that we are all settled in it is time for the big spring project, there will be three groups of students and this is worth 1/3 of your grade. Group 1: Paris, Madeline, Louise, Mitch, Henry, Kevin, Tristan, and Rory. Rory come up here and the packets for your group please and the eight of you can go to the cafeteria to work." 

~*~Cafeteria~*~

"So everyone understand the guidelines right?" asked Rory.

"I think so," said Madeline.

"Ignore her, so whose house are we going to meet at?" asked Paris "anyone with an available house raise their hands please," no one did.

"If no one's house is available then there is mine," said Rory.

"Good, today after the newspaper meeting plan on staying there for a long time if anyone actually wants to enjoy their vacation," said Paris.

"Whoa wait a minute tonight is the first night of spring break," said Henry.

"I know," said Mitch.

"That is supposed to mean something to me?" asked Paris.

"Yeah, it means people have plans," said Rory.

"Cancel them, and what plans do you have anyway it is not like there is anything to do in Smallville, USA anyway," said Paris.

"Actually Paris there was something do until you burst my bubble, and no way am I being cooped up in my house tonight," said Rory "and what newspaper meeting?"

"I sent an e-mail to everyone in the staff yesterday didn't you check it?" asked Paris.

"No I was too busy to do it," said Rory.

"Translation too busy shoving your tongue down some guy's throat," said Paris.

"Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean you can control other people's," said Rory.

"You guys break it up," said Tristan "Rory I'll drive you home and the others can just follow us the bell is going to ring in a few minutes so why don't we just go to class now?"

"Fine but are you sure you want to wait for me?" asked Rory.

"I'm the new staff reporter for the Franklin," said Tristan.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

~*~The Franklin~*~

"We need a story that screams human interest, one that catches one's mind, one that says that we care about more than just the Country Club," Paris was yelling at all the staff.

"I have an idea, if you want some thing from Smallville, USA," said Rory quoting Paris from that afternoon.

"Fine what is it?" asked Paris.

"Every spring we have something called the Spring Festival (A/N I totally made this up)," started Rory.

"What do you do? Plant potatoes?" asked Paris.

"For once in your life be patient," said Rory "the girls make food baskets and guys bid on them and they get a picnic date with the maker of the basket, and he is her date to the dance that is held that night."

"That actually sounds cool," said Madeline.

"Okay that's good all of us yes all fourteen of us are going down to Stars Hollow on what day?" asked Paris.

"This Sunday," said Rory.

"This Sunday, and bring formal clothing to change into," said Paris "I'll e-mail directions to all of you, meeting adjourned."

All throughout the car ride no words were spoken except for giving directions.

"Thanks for the ride," said Rory getting down.

"No problem," said Tristan "cute house."

"Thank you, but it is not so cute in there," said Rory.

"Hey can you open the door so we can go in?" asked Paris.

"Did you try opening it yourself?" asked Rory at the door now and simply turned the knob.

"This town is weird, you actually leave the door open," said Kevin and all of them were bombarded with the sound of Metalica as they went into the house. Rory immediately went to the stereo and turned it off.

"Can someone hit play on the answering machine for me and sit anywhere you want," said Rory going upstairs to her mom's room to change.

The answering machine message started.

"Hey you have reached the coffee shack the home of the world's greatest coffeeholics," said Loralai and Rory screamed "MOTHER," "Um, opps" said Loralai "You have reached Loralai and Rory Gilmore leave a message after," said Rory to be cut off by Loralai "but that is so boring," "Mom, everyone knows your insane you don't have to prove it," said Rory "Well just leave a message," said Loralai.

"Nice message," said Tristan, Henry, and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Hi, Rory, Loralai, its Christopher I just wanted to say hi and check on how you were doing give me a call when you guys have time that's all I love you bye."

"Hi Lane and whoever else is listening to the message, this is Mrs. Kim and I just wanted to remind you all that we are having diner at Kim's antiques on Tuesday, bye see you soon."

"Hi babes, I won't be home tonight so you have to fend for yourselves, there's pizza money in my dresser and order the pizza before you get wasted, I know that is not good motherly advise but whoever said that I'm a good mother.  I have to go Michel is giving me the evil eye."

"Hi this is Miss. Patty and I was wondering if Loralai is entering a basket in the auction, well give me a call back soon."

"Hello this is Mr. Wictcom," said the person.

"Why the hell is he calling?" asked Rory now clad in black pants and blue shirt that said angel on it.

"And I just wanted to tell you of that Jess and Mike Mariano and Brad

Mackey are suspended from school for the unfortunate locker incident on the second day of school after they come back that is all."

"Who is that person talking about?" asked Louise.

"No one that concerns you," said Rory.

"No wonder you didn't want us to work today you were going to get wasted," said Paris "what does that mean anyway?"

"You don't know what wasted means?" asked Lane from the doorway.

"No," said Paris.

"How innocent are you?" asked Rory.

"It means to get drunk," said Tristan.

"Or stoned," added Henry.

"Oh," said Paris "can we get to work?"

"Sure," said Rory.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Study Session

This is in response to some reviews.

I know that many of these characters are OOC this is fan fiction.

Also I know some characters are bizarre it is because they are OCC.

Enjoy the next chapter.

WARNING: It will get weirder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FOLLOW YOUR HEART

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Chiltonies were diligently working on their project when a loud crash interrupted them from the outside.

"Just ignore it and keep working," said Rory not looking up.

"Mary aren't you worried about the crash?" asked Tristan.

"No," said Rory simply.

At that exact moment Jess burst through the door.

"What did you do?" asked Rory not even bothering to look up.

"Frankenstein is chasing me," he said.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"Because I pissed Taylor off," said Jess.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"He was pissing me off," said Jess.

"What did he do?" asked Rory.

"He is breathing and I accidentally ripped the decorations from his market," said Jess.

"Just as accidentally as pulling in the fire alarm in the girls locker room and turning on the emergency sprinklers, that soaked the entire cheerleading team? And getting suspended for it?" asked Rory.

"Yeah," said Jess there was pounding at the door.

"You locked it?" asked Rory.

"Yeah," said Jess "who are all these people?"

"My group for a project, Tristan can you please go open the door?" asked Rory.

Tristan got up to open the door, but Jess stepped in front of him "are you crazy?"

"It will be fun don't you want to see him blow his top?" asked Rory finally looking up.

"Loralai Leigh that is wrong," said Jess.

"Excuse me you are teaching me morals?" asked Rory.

"Do what you want," sighed Jess.

"Come here Tristan," said Rory when Jess figured what she was going to do.

"No this is where I draw the line leave the poor guy alone," said Jess.

"Come on Tristan will be okay with this," said Rory shooting both a look that dared them to defy her.

"Fine there is no stopping you," said Jess Rory unbuttoned some of Tristan's buttons on his shirt he had removed the blazer already and made is mess hair even more messier and messed up her hair also and smudged her lip gloss.

"Now go answer the door," said Rory the other Chiltonies watched this exchange in curiosity.

"Good luck man," said Jess.

"Okay whatever," said Tristan confused and went to the door and opened it and there stood a very angry Dean and realization dawned on Tristan and he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked annoyed.

"You care because?" asked Tristan.

"I care about what happens to Rory," said Dean pushing his way past Tristan and coming into the house.

"Dean get out of my house," said Rory.

"You know what really bugs me? The fact that you have no respect for anyone I mean you were cheating on me before you broke up with me and then you were with Jess, Mike and Brad I really don't know how that worked but now the accountant of all people?" asked Dean.

"You were cheating on him?" asked Jess turning around to face her.

"She was cheating on me with you," said Dean.

"Why does no one in the house never tell me anything?" asked Jess.

"I wasn't cheating on you," said Rory.

"Then why did you brake up with me?" asked Dean.

"Because she was in love with another guy I kinda though it was obvious," said Jess.

"Who?" asked Dean.

"The same guy's name that she has tattooed," said Jess the same time Rory said "none of your business," at this point all eyes turned on Rory.

"Jess run," said Rory in a deadly quite voice.

"Um I have to go help Luke," said Jess.

"You are so sleeping on the couch today," yelled Rory after Jess.

"You have a guy's name tattooed?" asked Dean "you have a tattoo?"

"She has more than one tattoo," said Mike coming from the kitchen.

"You do?" asked Madeline.

"So who is the guy?" asked Dean.

"Go away," said Rory.

"I will give you a clue, his full name has seven letters (TRISTAN) and here is another one his nickname is four letters (TRIS), and you know who he is," said Mike he then noticed the murderous look on Rory's face and added "I have to go help Luke."

"Seven and four Michael and Mike, its him isn't it?" asked Dean.

"Get out Dean I'm not in your life anymore so stop caring about mine," said Rory shoving him out the door.

"Mary I am appalled you have a wild side," smirked Tristan but inside he was crying Rory loves a guy enough to his name tattooed on her.

"Shut up and get to work," said Rory.

"Wow, Rory can we see these tattoos?" asked Louise.

"No," said Rory.

"That proves that you don't have any," said Paris.

"Paris at least I have a guy," said Rory.

"Or two," said Kevin.

"Or three" said Brad coming up and putting his arms around Rory "hey."

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Rory.

"I live here," said Brad "well maybe not technically but you know what I mean." 

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" asked Rory.

"Luke kicked us out because Taylor was making a scene and was bothering the customers and Miss. Patty started hitting on me so I escaped to here," said Brad.

"Good plan, but since you are here make yourself useful and make me coffee," said Rory.

"Okay, dominating isn't she?" he said into the room and left to the kitchen.

"How many boyfriend do you have?" asked Louise.

"None of them are my boyfriends," said Rory.

"Whatever," said Madeline.

"Well we have to go," said Kevin.

"Fine we will meet here again tomorrow," said Paris.

"Wait, Paris we are having a town meeting tonight think of this as a preview for the real thing, so want to go?" asked Rory.

"All of us are on the paper so I expect all of you here," said Paris.

"Hey can we change in here? I have a set of normal clothing in my car," asked Kevin.

"Go ahead," said Rory and went into her room and came back ten minutes later dressed in flare jeans and a tight white shirt that had a coffee mug on it and underneath it was the phrase "Yeah I've heard of Decaf.  What's your point?"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TOWN MEETING.


	4. Town Meeting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FOLLOW YOUR HEART

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We have to be late," said Rory.

"Why?" asked Paris.

"Because I say so," said Rory.

"We can be on time for once," said Paris.

"That takes the fun out of it," said Rory.

"This is research not fun," said Paris.

"Fine how about we go at least one minute late?" asked Rory.

"One minute," said Paris as the rest of them watched in puzzlement.

~*~**At the Town Meeting**~*~ 

"This town meeting will come to order," said Miss. Patty.

"Can we go in now?" asked Paris.

"Wait for it," said Rory.

"Wait for what?" asked Tristan.

"No one is listening to me," said Taylor. 

"Oh, Taylor, calm down," said Miss. Patty.

"I can't calm down, I'm being persecuted," said Taylor. 

"I promise that we hear you," said Miss. Patty. 

"We've been hearing you for long time more than 30 years," said Andrew.  

"Well, excuse me Andrew, but some of us have businesses to run that don't involve peddling drug paraphernalia to kids," said Taylor. 

"It was a lava lamp, Taylor," said Jess. 

"There is no use for a lava lamp unless you're on drugs, which you are on by the way as soon I get the results of that test I will know for sure," said Taylor. 

"Oh for crying out loud," said Mike. 

"Now we've already agreed to look into your accusations, lets just move on," said Miss. Patty.

"Now we can go in," said Rory walking in.

"Ah there she is, Rory you have to answer to something," said Taylor.

"I didn't do it," said Rory sitting down and grabbing the concealed burger from Brad.

"Well don't know that for sure but you fit four of the eight characteristics of a shoplifter in my store yesterday," said Taylor.

"Oh geez," said Luke.

"You're alone, you look nervous, you're meandering in an aimless fashion, and you're wearing a baggy coat," said Taylor.

"Why the hell would she shoplift anything?" asked Lane.

"I know I'm wrongfully persecuted," said Rory.

"You have shoplifted there before," said Loralai.

"I went back in the next day and paid for it to Gabby who was reading a tabloid by the way God I never know that cats can grow that big.  Oh sorry I'm sidetracked again," said Rory.

"Taylor, you do realize that you are accusing Rory of shoplifting right?" asked Miss. Patty.

"I've had just about enough of this," said Taylor "I'm being set aside once again." 

"Sit down Taylor," said Luke. 

"Menace," said Taylor. 

"Suck up," said Luke. 

"Five bucks says somebody ends up in a headlock," said Rory to Jess. 

"You're on!" said Jess. 

"If you don't like it here in America, why don't you go stand in line for toilet paper in the USSR? Because this is a right in the constitution, the right to free speech," said Taylor 

"There is no more USSR," said Luke.

"Everyone shut up and lets move on," yelled Loralai.

"Fine this next issue is a personal one so I give Miss. Patty the gavel," said Taylor.

"This is going to be so sweet," said Brad eagerly.

"Don't get too excited he can smell that," said Jess.

"We know so what are we going to plead guilty today?" asked Rory as the rest of the Chiltonies watch in amazement at her wild side.

"I want to know who toilet papered my car?" said Taylor.

"Rory go for it babe," said Mike.

"Taylor that isn't a car it's a heap of rusting metal," said Rory.

"It's a classic," said Taylor.

"Either way, we were glorifying the car," said Rory as everyone went quite as to how she is going to pull this off "we were mummifying it for all of eternity and then building a pyramid to put it in, I was thinking of resurrecting Michelangelo to paint it but the boys think that Da Vinci would be a better candidate. What do you think?" 

"I think that you should clean my car," said a flustered Taylor.

"But Taylor immortality," said Rory "you will go down in the history books as the only man with a mummified car." 

"Oh dear lord," mumbled some while other held back laughter some gave away with the big smiles on their faces.

"I have to write a song about this," said the Troubadour.

"Who is that?" asked Paris.

"That is the town Troubadour," said Rory.

"You have a town Troubadour?" asked Mitch.

"Yep, oh can you also write more about the cardigan in this one than you did in the other one?" asked Rory.

"Which other one?" asked the Troubadour.

"Taylor left me twistin," said Rory.

"Oh sure," said the Troubadour.

Half and hour later the meeting was over "I'm surprised that he still hasn't busted us for putting shaving cream on his doorway," said Mike his arms around Rory's waist.

"Maybe it disintegrated before he went home," said Rory.

"Maybe," said Jess.

"We can still do the stop sign for tomorrow," said Brad.

"Sure we can," said Loralai "see you all tomorrow."

"Bye mom, have a goodnight," said Rory.

"I will babe," said Loralai winking and leaving.

"That's gross," said Jess.

"I one hundred percent agree with you bro," said Mike.

"So how was your first dose of Stars Hollow?" asked Rory.

"Spooky," said Henry.

"It had that affect on a lot of people," said Lane.

"Well see you for the auction," said Paris.

"Bye you guys," said Rory.

"Bye," echoed all of the Chiltonies leaving.

After the last of the cars left "Damn Tristan was fine," said Lane the guys groaned as Rory said, "I know."

"I want to see Interview with the Vampire," said Jess.

"No," groaned both the girls.

"It has Brad Pitt," said Jess.

"Antonio Banderas," said Brad.

"And Tom Cruise," said Mike.

"Lets go get it," exclaimed both together.

REVIEW FOT THE NEXT CHAPTER THE AUCTION


	5. What a happy ending

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FOLLOW YOUR HEART

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~Auction~*~

"This is so cute," said Madeline.

"What's in your basket?" asked Jess in the voice of the Capital One commercial.

"That is just weird you dork," said Lane walking away.

"But you love me anyway," said Jess.

"No I just pretend," said Lane smacking him.

"Hey where did the love go?" asked Jess.

"Out the window," said Lane.

"Ladies and gentlemen lets get this auction started," said Taylor.

…

……

………

……

…

After a few baskets went up for bidding a basket with Powepuff Girls stickers all over it went up for bid.

"Remember people – good things come in small packages," said Taylor. 

"How badly does he want to be hosting a game show?" asked Brad. 

"Hm, he can taste it," said Jess. 

"Let's start the bidding at three dollars," said Taylor. 

"Hey!" exclaimed Rory. 

"Five dollars," said Dean. 

"Now that's the kind of bidding we want to hear today," said Taylor.

"I'm sure that none of you want me to go jail for killing Dean now do you?" asked Rory to the three guys desperately. 

"Five dollars, do I hear ten dollars?" asked Taylor.  

"Ten dollars," said Jess. 

"I have ten dollars. Do I have fifteen?" asked Taylor. 

"Twenty," said Dean. 

"Twenty dollars, do I hear twenty-five? Asked Taylor. 

"Thirty," said Jess.

"Thirty-five," said Dean. 

"Okay, see, you boys don't seem to understand the way this thing works," said Taylor from the podium. 

"Forty dollars," said Mike. 

"Fifty dollars," said Dean. 

"Excuse me, have either of you noticed how tiny this thing is?" asked Taylor.

"You said it yourself Taylor good things come in small packages," said Brad "Seventy-five." 

"Now we're not talking cents gentlemen, we're talking dollars remember," said Taylor.  

"Eighty," said Dean. 

"Eighty? Eighty dollars?" asked Taylor. 

"Ninety," said Mike. 

"Ninety dollars, is that correct?" asked Taylor which fell on deaf ears as the bidding commenced between the guys.

…

……

………

…………

………

……

…

"Five hundred dollars," yelled a voice from the back (A/N Guess who?)

"Okay, we've got five hundred going once, five hundred dollars going twice… sold to the nice young drug dealer in the back for five hundred dollars," said Taylor.

"Drug dealer? Dude you just took my nick name," said Brad.

"Shut up Brad," said Mike.

"Come on Tristan lets go," said Rory dragging him away to the bridge.

~*~Bridge~*~

Setting the basket down Rory launched herself into Tristan's arms while devouring him, coming up for air.

"Wow Mary wow," said a breathless Tristan "so would this be a good time to ask you out?"

"As good a time as any," said Rory resting her forehead on his.

"Tell me Mary what have you been doing while I was gone?" asked Tristan.

"It's a very long story," said Rory.

"We have time," said Tristan.

"Rory sweetie where are you?" called out Sookie's voice.

"On the bridge Sookie," said Rory.

"Here you go sweets," said Sookie handing her a picnic basket.

"Can you throw every thing in here in the garbage?" asked Rory handing her the basket that Tristan bought.

"Of course," said Sookie leaving.

"What was that all about?" asked Tristan.

"Do you know what the great thing about this festival is?" asked Rory.

"No what?" asked Tristan.

"It falls right after trash day," said Rory.

"Say no more," said Tristan opening the basket "these look delicious."

"I know," said Rory.

"So do you," said Tristan drawing her close to him.

"Bible boy this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," said Rory.

FINIS-FINALLY 


End file.
